1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for and methods of locating the position of a fault on a power transmission line.
2. Description of Related Art
Satisfactory operation of known forms of such equipment, for example those using impedance to fault measuring techniques or adaptations thereof, relies on one or more of a number of assumptions which make them inaccurate in certain circumstances. The main assumptions made are as follows: that the transmission line conductors are ideally transposed; that the parameters of the network in which the transmission line is connected are known and constant; that the fault type can be determined; that shunt capacitance of the line can be neglected; and that the phase of the current in the fault path can be determined.